Season One
Season One of Nashville premiered on ABC on the October 10, 2012. The season mainly focuses on Connie Britton as Rayna Jaymes, a legendary country music superstar, whose star begins fading. Her producers offer her a joint tour with the up-and-coming Juliette Barnes (Hayden Panettiere), the young and sexy future of country music. But both singers are pursuing their own goals. Juliette wants to take the place of Rayna. Rayna thinks that a few songs written by talented author Scarlett O'Conner (Clare Bowen) will help to revive her success. Rayna's father is Lamar Wyatt (Powers Boothe), a powerful politician in Nashville, who forced her to marry Teddy Conrad (Eric Close), who lives on the money. Cast Main cast * Hayden Panettiere as Juliette Barnes (15/21) * Connie Britton as Rayna Jaymes (15/21) * Clare Bowen as Scarlett O'Conner (15/21) * Eric Close as Teddy Conrad (15/21) * Charles Esten as Deacon Claybourne (15/21) * Jonathan Jackson as Avery Barkley (15/21) * Sam Palladio as Gunnar Scott (15/21) * Robert Wisdom as Coleman Carlisle (15/21) * Powers Boothe as Lamar Wyatt (10/21) Recurring guest stars *Judith Hoag as Tandy Wyatt *Kimberly Williams-Paisley as Margaret "Peggy" Kenter *Burgess Jenkins as Randy Roberts *J. D. Souther as Watty White *Sylvia Jefferies as Jolene Barnes *Ed Amatrudo as Glenn Goodman *Lennon Stella as Maddie Conrad *Maisy Stella as Daphne Conrad Episodes Major Events These were the main events during Season 1: *Juliette Barnes arrived in Nashville as Rayna Jaymes' career was faltering. They unwillingly teamed up for a joint tour and single, both proving a major success. *Juliette went through a rebellious phase by shoplifting a jar of nail varnish and later marrying footballer Sean Butler. He later asked for an annulment, telling Juliette she wasn't a nice person. *Juliette's drug-addicted and alcohol-dependent mother, Jolene, showed up and with help from Deacon, Juliette convinced her to go for treatment. *Rayna's father, Lamar, tried to boost Teddy's chances at becoming Mayor by planting prescription drugs in Coleman Carlisle's car. *Teddy Conrad became the Mayor of Nashville after Coleman conceded defeat. Teddy later asked Coleman to be his Deputy Mayor. *Teddy asked Rayna for a divorce, leading to the media hounding her. Tandy later discovered Peggy Kenter was the one who had told ther reporters about the divorce. *Juliette struck up a relationship with Jolene's sponsor, Dante, while on tour. Jolene found out and went home to Nashville, but Juliette later hired Dante as her manager. *Jolene accused Dante of kissing another woman, which led to Juliette and Dante believing she was using again. Juliette later confronted the woman and soon realized Dante was an embezzler as he boarded a plane with some of her money. *Rayna and Deacon got back together but Teddy later served Rayna with a restraining order stating that Deacon was to stay away from their daughters. *Dante threatened to release a sex tape of him and Juliette and demanded $10 million for it. Jolene later called him over to her apartment in an attempt to get the SD card. However, she shot him dead and killed herself by overdosing. *Rayna confessed to Maddie that she was seeing Deacon. Maddie later found items in her parents' bedroom, which included a paternity test, leading to her fearing that Teddy wasn't her real father. Trivia * Episode List Albums released in or during the Season *The Music of Nashville (Season 1, Volume 1) (December 11, 2012) *The Music of Nashville (Season 1, Volume 2) (May 7, 2013)